Time of your life
by MushTim
Summary: Kagome's leaving and is saying her hidden goodbyes in her fake smile! (i am SO telling!) (rr!)


Mush, Okays, my first song fan fic, which scares the Tim! But anyways…The lyrics are from Green Day "Good Riddance" (I hope you had the time of your life) so ya, please enjoy, if ya don't like then flame, I can use it to make smores. Hmm…fluffy…But anyways, when in italics, it means that it's the song, and normal is the story.

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could, yet again, her heart was broken. She had saw Inuyasha kissed Kikyou, and for the last time too. She had already promised that when he ran off, after filling her up, with Kikyou. She would leave. No matter what.

_Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road_

She didn't want to leave him. She loved him, and she loved the others. But sometimes things just don't work out, or, that's what she told herself anyway. If she could, she would stay, but that would result in even more broken hearts…and she knew it wouldn't be long until she couldn't take it anymore, and would harm something…or herself.

_Time grabs you by the wrist  
directs you where to go_

So she took her stuff and packed it all up, thru it down the well and walked back to the village, for her final goodbyes.

_So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why_

Her mind begged to be free from this world, but her heart wanted to linger and make this walk the longest she had ever taken..

_It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time_

But, she knew her heart wasn't thinking, it was her feelings, and they were the reason she was in this mess to begin with. Yet, she knew, that it wouldn't make sense to the rest, Inuyasha hadn't seen her, so he was in the dark as the rest of them. To be honest, she wasn't sure why she felt like she wanted to leave..

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

When she arrived at the village, they were all awake, yet Inuyasha was missing. She shrugged when Miroku told her, she couldn't let him know that she was leaving. She decided to say she was coming back, and never would. She knew it would hurt them, thinking she hated them or something, but she hated hurting people in front of their face. Last time when she threatened to leave, Shippo started to cry. She loved that he would cry for her. Bother good and bad. They had been her life for a whole year.

_So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind_

And she would never forget them, she promised herself that, never.

_Hang it on a shelf of  
Good health and good time_

She knew they would too never forget her, but she didn't want them to be the last memory of her a lie. So she made them a letter_…_

_Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial_

She explained how much she loved them, and how much she cared for them, but most importantly. How she would never forget them.

_For what it's worth  
It was worth all the while_

She began to write on her letter and finished fast, but it seemed like the world to her. This was her new home, yet she was leaving it.

_It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

She sealed the letter with tears, and stuffed it one of their pillows. She managed to steal one of Miroku's enchanted scrolls to seal the well up. She wiped the tears and waited in the dark hut until they were dried, and she was able to flash her fake smile. She hugged Shippo, Miroku and Sango; Saying that it would take a while for her to come back. They had no idea that a "while" would be forever…

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

She walked to the well, saving her tears for her real home.

"Hey wrench. Where do you think your going?"

She turned around and saw him.

Him.

The main reason she wanted to go.

The main reason she wanted to stay…

"Er...home. Mamas sick and I have to take care of her."

"Oy, I'll help."

"No! No…it's okay. I'll be back soon, promise."

Kagome could shoot demons, baby-sit a kitsune, but could not lie for her life.

"Uh hu…"

Kagome just stared at him, scared that he might find out; it wouldn't belong before Miroku would notice the missing scroll and Shippo the drenched letter. But then, she had something hit her heart. She hugged the rest, and she didn't want to leave without a hug for him. And, this would make him have to think a while, just enough time to let her make her get away. She walked up to him slowly, and hugged him tight. While managing to slip her shikon jewels in his shirt, without him noticing.

"I'll be back"

She flashed her to good to be true smile and left.

_It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life…_


End file.
